In the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, a semiconductor die is attached to a mounting surface which may be the mounting pad of a lead frame, a mounting surface of a package or other similar mounting areas. If the die is not mounted parallel to the mounting surface, problems may occur later during such operations as wire bonding. Improper bonding can occur if the bonder is programmed to attach bond wires to various positions on a die which are expected to be on a common plane. If the surface is lower than expected, a good bond may not be made. Similarly, if the surface is higher than the other bonding surface, the bonder may exert excess pressure on the bond wire or bond surface, causing a faulty bond.
Attempts have been made to ensure the semiconductor die being parallel with the mounting surface. Such attempts include adding a spacer such as small beads to the epoxy used in attaching the semiconductor die to the mounting surface. Control and distribution of the small beads is difficult with the bead placement being random. The random location of such beads can cause stress in the semiconductor die. The beads may stick to each other, leaving excessive large voids, when compared with the overall mounting surface of the semiconductor die, which causes stress or breakage of the die during attachment or during wire bonding.